Close Quarters
by PixelVixen
Summary: What's more fun than friendship and lovers in-between? Dating. Or so Asami had thought when she had proposed the idea to her roommate Korra. AU/Modern/No Bending. M for Drinking and fun-stuff. *Summary still pending*


"Sami are you sure about this? I'm not sure either of them are gonna agree on this." Korra looked out from the kitchen, into the living room were her roommate was getting ready for the night.

"Oh don't be silly Korra, besides: Both you and Mako are over since last Christmas, it's not like he's gonna second doubt you or anything."

_Oh he better not_, she thought to herself.

Last Christmas the ex-couple had decided to part ways, it had mostly been mutual. However, Korra knew better, his feelings had been mixed and she knew he also had feelings for Asami, but she could not blame herself. The girls were inseparable since high school and the trend had continued when Korra had decided to move in.

Asami was rich and her father had bought her an apartment after having finished college, but she didn't like being spoiled and had decided to work of the 'debt' as she continued university and her part-time job at the club both girls worked in. Korra chipped in since she paid half the rent more so because she wanted to have a break from her overprotective family who she barely saw now except on certain holidays.

The girls had quickly bonded on the first day of school years back and even now, one could believe they were sisters apart from the obvious traits of different heritages.

Asami was very pale with long wavy black hair, emerald green eyes and very curvaceous figure boys would kill for, while Korra was tan, lean and mean with ocean-blue eyes that made one melt on the inside. Her chocolate hair was usually tied in a ponytail aside from her bangs that framed her face.

"How's dinner coming along?" Asami yelled while going through the horde of clothes that were splayed on their couch that pretty much covered a third of the living-room area.

"Almost done! Just gotta rinse the pasta." as she did so and turned off the stove.

One thing Korra knew that Asami didn't was how to cook. It had mostly been her mother's fault for keeping her busy, teaching her daughter all sorts of things since it had been customary in her family that women should be able to take care of their future husband when the time came.

Asami had been less fortunate since her mother had passed away at an early age in a car accident. Her father did what he could and doted her as often as he could, but she had grown tired of it after she began high school as the limousine rides to and back from school had made her feel out of place. Korra had actually been the one to save her from her loneliness since she was a misfit herself.

Her tomboyish nature not to mention her darker complexion was indeed rare in these places. Korra's family had moved over due her father; Tonraq's job offer but as the company had gone under, he and her mother Seena had decided to move back to the North were her people originated. They were an ancient tribe from eons ago, but in this day of age, little remained apart from some customaries.

Korra had been lucky to have the option to stay behind with Asami since she refused to move back after having settled in. Her parents knew the girl well and her father was acquainted with Korra's parents having been in the same company as Asami's father Hiroshi.

He had however stayed behind after the breakdown and had started his own business, which had swelled in less than a year. Already having a thing for the stock exchange, which had earned him a fortune at same time as his wife had perished over ten years ago. Being wealthy however had not helped his grief as he turned all his love for his one and only daughter.

"All done." she began and laid down two plates and scooped up some pasta on both plates and poured over the sauce she had made beforehand.

"Just a minute." Asami said while quickly shoving away the clothes in her bedroom.

"Eating in the living room okay?" she quickly asked the brunette who had begun bringing out cutlery and two empty glasses.

"Hey, it's your place."

"Ha-ha, very funny Korra. You know this apartment is as much as yours."

"Yeah but like, I still feel like I'm crashing at your place, while having my own room and all."

"Korra it's been almost three years, give it a break already, besides, your name in on the door as well."

"Hmm... You do have a point." she scrunched her nose as if in disgust and brought some placemats on the wooden table.

"Let's eat, watch some crap-TV before we head out yeah?"

"Already on it." as Asami went to turn on the huge screen before them.

Having begun eating, both girls commented on how good it was and Asami just doted her roommate on how she would make a good wife. Korra however had _other_ plans.

"Really Sami, I don't plan on getting married until I'm at least thirty. I wanna finish my studies and have a good time before I consent to any vows."

"Is that so? Because I remember you having a pretty heated debate about it last year when we were at your parents' house and Mako had seemed really given back then."

"Asami... that was last year's me. Besides I can't believe you brought that up again, he's all yours now."

"Well Bolin might be your type then, he's pretty cute in his own way."

Korra leered back while taking another bite.

"Please, they are like total polar opposites. I cannot understand what I ever saw in Mako at all. Maybe it was just young love..."

And young and foolish it had been. He had been the one to deflower her out of all people, while both were drunk at a stupid party they had gone to a few years ago which she still oddly remembered like it had been yesterday.

"So what do you plan on wearing Korra? I was thinking of that red dress I bought last week along with those heels you oh so despite.

"Mmm... I'm not sure... Think jeans will do?"

"We are going clubbin' Korra not out shopping. As much as you hate shopping, but I guess, you could pull it off. You and your toned legs seems to look good in any jeans you wear, so how about those white ones and that mint-green top?"

"You mean the one with the strings?"

A soft chuckle could be heard from Asami.

"Yes Korra, the one with the strings."

"Alrite'."

Having almost filled her share, the brunette came to think about something else.

"Sami what about footwear?" she pouted no doubt feeling distressed.

"You can borrow my heels from last time, besides you could use the extra height."

Her pout grew bigger as she crossed her arms trying to act like a defiling child, but to Asami it did not work.

"Are you calling me short?"

"Well shorter than me."

And she was right, she came up to her nose. It had earned her title as the 'little mean machine' back at high school because she always ended up defending Asami who was always picked at due to her status and beauty. Korra could not care in the world as money had been little interest, even now, she barely cared except for when her favorite ice-cream ran out and her paycheck was running in due next week.

Her appetite was huge but she had muscles to feed compared to her roommate who was slim and had just the right curves. Korra was by no means fat, but her toned body added another layer to her actual petite body. Had things turned out differently she would have been picked at for being tiny and helpless.

Korra had tried out various sports but due to her height, basketball, her favorite one had not turned out so well. She had ended up with mixed martial arts once she figured she could use the self-defense not to mention it had proved to be her biggest stress reliever apart from Asami on very rare occasions.

These rare occasions were when they had ended up without a date and slightly tipsy, ending up at their apartment, Korra had learned that two people of the same gender could have _fun_ as well. She had mostly been okay with it partly because both were a bit curious during these experimented years not to mention they had both been single at the time.

When Mako came into the picture it had been different, they had mostly been separate while Asami had spent nights trying to find her own man-meat.

While Korra exceeded in the household, Asami did, what Korra could not. Her interest and cunning for makeup and clothes probably excelled anyone in the world and she would gladly share it should one happen to be running in tears towards her.

It often happened to Korra who had also been her plaything for makeup and other ideas such as new hairstyles and whatnot that crossed her mind. Even having the same shoe size helped little as the shoe rack was stacked with different kinds of footwear enough for a decently sized family. Never having to doubt either would fit had helped on both ends should one happen to get bored at a certain pair.

"Sami can you do my hair like last time, you know the one with the hair loopies?"

"Sure but you'll have to agree on some light makeup as well."

Korra's pout had returned but she quickly agreed she had to.

"Oh alright, but don't expect me to go all out. It's just a silly date. Not like Bolin will care." she grimaced and took their empty plates and cutlery while Asami stowed away the placemats and glasses.

"Lemme just put this in the dishwasher." she quickly replied while Asami bumped into her deliberately.

"Okay we got a little over two hours before the big show, let's see what we can do with that hair of yours."

**~'.'~**

"Mako… think this will do? I don't think Korra likes green…" Bolin was almost stuffing the shirt into his brother's face while he had tried to respond.

"Bo' I'm sure it'll be fine, you'll be fine, actually you're always fine, just don't overdo the hair gel."

"Oh good idea, because I was thinking the exact same opposite."

"So… what's this club called again Mako?"

"The Dancing Dragon."

His little brother looked rather confused.

"The what?"

"The Dancing Dragon. Look, we got thirty minutes before we have to go so make it quick."

"Aye aye sir." He made the gesture, as if Mako had been the chief of police.

Figuring there would be drinking involved he had refrained from taking the car. Having Policewoman Beifong up his sleeves again was something he was hoping of skipping this time. A troublemaker he had been in his earlier years, and he had often ended up in Beifong's care. Having lost both of their parents from a young age, the brothers had been on their own though they still lived with their Uncle Toza. His work involved long-distance visits that left the brothers mostly alone except on the weekends.

Having meet Korra had changed his mischiefs somewhat as he had begun focusing on the future. He worked at a nearby workshop for cars along with Bolin and loved it. Cars had been his thing from an early age even though it had traumatized him when his parents had ended up flat in front of them. He had been spared and he was still thankful Bolin had been to, though he had been too little to remember it.

"Ready to go?" he asked his brother who was already at the couch playing video games.

"You betcha!" He replied and turned off the devices

The bus ride was a short one and he knew the place well. Well enough that he knew both girls worked there as waitresses, but it had been their weekend off thankfully. And it meant celebration if anything, but to Mako it meant seeing his old crush slipping by to his younger brother who was content on staying with her. But he had to agree they kinda looked cute together like they had been made for each other. He was seeing her roommate though which he quickly had gotten fond of after only a handful of play-dates after their breakup last year.

Truth to be told with Korra it had pretty much been for the _fun_ part only he had discovered way in the end, but with Asami, he felt something special something he could not even describe himself. They had agreed to be friends although they had not seen each other since last Christmas, still he could not second doubt himself as he was with Asami now.

They had decided to come a little earlier in order to get the best seats in the club. He felt a buzz and checked his phone; the girls would be here in five minutes and replied telling them they were at the usual table.

"Hey guys." Asami lit up and took a seat next to Mako while Korra awkwardly took her seat by Bolin.

"Hey Korr', you look great." Bolin quickly made a comment as he took a sip from his coke and made a gesture in the distance.

Korra noticed the later and turned around looking for what he had waved at but ended up unrewarded.

"Oh… thanks." Was all she could gather, as she felt slightly flustered at his answer she wondered, as she was feeling rather self-conscious on the amount of makeup Asami had put on her. She had told her it had been meant to bring out her inner self, having little experience with makeup she had gladly agreed until she had seen the result.

Mako gave her a slight observation before turning his thoughts to his current girlfriend and lover and gave her a hasty kiss on the cheeks.

"So good to see you Asami, it's been a while."

"Indeed it has. And it feels good being served instead of serving for once.

As her comment concluded, a waitress came through and placed a club soda with lime in front of Korra and a diet coke no doubt for Asami, just what they preferred. And just as quickly she had appeared she hastily whiskered away no doubt looking for costumers.

"Cheers." Was everything Bolin said and made the gesture for everyone to follow. They clunked glasses and said 'cheers' in unison.

"So what do you guys plan on doing for Christmas?" Korra almost spit out her drink and Mako swallowed his awkwardly almost choking on it. Bolin had been oblivious to their intimate relationship and been thinking of her more like a pal at the time.

"I/We." Korra and Mako said at the same time and stopped abruptly having noticed they had spoken in unison. Mako gave her a nod letting her know that she should continue.

"I was thinking about visiting my family up north. And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me Bolin, though we will probably stay over for New Years as well.

"Oh I'd love to! Should I pack extra thick socks?"

"No there's no need to, it's not _that_ cold out there."

"Okay but it's colder than here right?"

"Well yeah, it's a few degrees colder this time around, but we shouldn't have to worry much."

"Alright count me in." he said and pointed to himself as if he had been chosen for a mission to Mars.

She knew it would work out well. Her father had accepted Mako last time she had brought a boy over, though he had been rather stern at first.

"What about you guys?" Bolin looked rather suspiciously at Asami and Mako.

"As I had been trying to say; we were planning on visiting Asami's father in the south, he has a private beach there and-"

"Mako don't tell me you're leaving the snow? I thought you liked snow?"

Mako just sighed in response.

"Since when have I ever liked snow? Besides, we were thinking of getting a tan while experiencing Christmas the other way around."

"You mean it's true that they use palm trees instead of pine trees?

"No silly, where did you even hear that?" Korra gently asked while resting her hand on top of his.

"Uhm… on TV I think? Maybe I read it in some magazine I'm not really-"

"Have no fear Bolin. Where we are going there will be plenty of pine trees."

An innocent cough could be heard from Mako as the duo turned their heads.

"As I was saying. Asami and I were thinking of skipping on the snow this year as we are both feed up with it, not to mention her father's gracious invitation to stay at his house. As a matter of fact we are leaving next week before the snow really comes down here and-"

"Sami, why didn't you tell me? I'll be lonely without you in the apartment not to mention work, I gotta tell Tahno about the changes and-" Korra had almost stood up but Asami countered her sudden gesture.

"Relax Korra, relax. Breath, slowly take it easy I have it under control already. Sit down."

"You have?" she hastily replied and took her seat once more while Asami followed.

"I have. I had a chat with the boss last month, he said it was okay." She replied while putting a resting hand on Korras, squeezing it reassuring her it had been dealt with. "Trust me; you know how easy it is to deal with Tahno. Besides, his father owns this place and my father are rather acquainted with him I hear."

"But what about the shifts, I don't think I'll be able to handle it alone before I head of."

"Already solved sweetie. The waitress who was by our table a while ago is the new girl, although she has already been here a few months, I've meet her a few times, she's all okay I promise."

Asami quickly stood up and gave a sign to Tahno, the bartender. He was a few years older than they were but had been in the business far to longer and had warmed up quickly to the girls when they had begun their trainee sessions three years ago. He was gay which was probably why he hadn't been sleazy with them, which they had first feared when he had set his eyes on them.

"Be right back guys." She left the table and made it for the bar were Tahno already stood anticipating her like some regular costumer.

"Sup girl, you look rawr tonight." He made a catlike gesture at her while grabbing another wineglass to polish.

"Hey Tahno, Korra finally found out about my plans on Christmas a little late. I kinda forgot about it and was hoping that you could do me a really big favor."

"Sure sweetie just spill it."

"Okay, so could you bring over Terra to our table in a minute or so, I need her to warm up to a Korra a bit. You know how she gets around new people."

"Sure thing I'll tell her to visit you guys once she makes her way over here again."

"Thanks Tahno, I owe you one." Asami gave him a fake kiss in the air and made her way back to the table with speed. He just shook his head in response while being on look for the new girl.

"All set."

"All what?" Korra looked at her as if she was some foreign object.

"Just wait and see."

A leer was all she replied with as she casually sipped on her beverage. Korra was already feeling a bit panicked by the sudden news. She was hoping they would be together before the holidays, but oh how wrong she had been.

"So…" Mako began but shut his mouth when a waitress turned up at their table.

"Hey Asami, and friends."

"Hi Terra, glad you could make it. This is Korra." She obviously pointed out. "You'll be working with her up until the holidays." Korra was still sipping on her club soda when the girl before her extended out her hand.

"Uhm… Hi… Korra" she muttered as she reached out to shake her hand.

"Terra, nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." And in that instant Korra noticed the girls tan skin and chocolate locks that had been pulled back into a loose ponytail while a few tendrils had escaped it and hanged lose on her forehead. Her eyes were mysteriously green though just as Asami's and had a somewhat homey feeling emitting from her. Her _kin_ she thought.

Korra had lightened up already and Asami could tell. She knew how much the brunette missed her family not to mention her village where she had grown up. She had heard countless stories from days past and figuring she was going to visit them soon, she figured she'd give the girl a head-start.

"You don't say" she smirked in delight.

"So what'll it be?"

**~'.'~**

They had started with the light stuff but had quickly moved up to shots. However, Korra was no average drinker and had quickly fallen tipsy before the shots had even arrived.

"I uhm, I need uhm… I need to go to the ladies." She made a gesture and stood up rather dazedly.

"Oh Korra you Party-pooper." Asami made a comeback.

She made her way past the crowd on the dance-floor, along the bar where Tahno gave his regards as she headed for the women's restroom. It was a rather short line and as it finally tuned up her turn, she hastily ran into one of the stalls and did her thing.

"Hmm… safe-sex huh." She read on the stall-door that had a poster on it along with a hand drawn winky face.

Having washed her hands she gave herself an observation in the overly large mirror that covered most of the wall by the sinks. She looked flushed, no doubt from the alcohol and was starting to have fuzzy feelings creeping over her.

As she made her way out she ordered a glass of icy cold water and made her way back to the table. Bolin was there but the others were not. Figuring they had hit the dance-floor she figured she would pass on this one as the alcohol had made its influence on her. Bolin had actually passed and figured he'd babysit Korra since he knew how wild she became when alcohol fueled her body.

"Hey there how'd it go?" he asked as he helped her sit down.

"Oh just fine." She answered.

She quickly downed her shot and awaited her cool water that she had ordered on her way back.

"Uhm Korra, I think you should calm down with the shots, it's not like they are going to run away."

"Oh Bolin why ruin the fun? I thought you liked fun." She clasped her arms around his neck and eagerly entered his mouth which he accepted out of surprise, but felt Korra was steering over to lustful and tried to give away but she was only deepening the kiss and had bit down on his lip.

"Here you go. Oh-" Terra had come aboard with her order and had instantly noticed the girl who was all over her presumed boyfriend and made her retreat.

"Korra I think you've had enough. Here drink this you'll feel much better."

"Mm... No…" was her only answer as she trailed light kisses and licked her lips in delight.

"Korra…" he felt sad for the girl and figured it'd be better to bring her home then having her starting a show of her own.

"Wait here. I'll be right back" He looked for Asami on the dance floor and directly found her and tried to make contact with her but she was in her own trance to the music with Mako. He lightly taped her shoulder and she looked up. "Hey glad you could make it. Look I'm bringing Korra home, she's not gonna last it through the night here and I don't wanna make a scene if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah, she did have a few more shots than intended you know how quickly she goes with that." He nodded in reply. "Tell Mako I said hi."

"Will do."

"Come here Korra we're going home." He noticed the half-empty glass and figured she had drank some it, feeling slightly relieved.

"Oh... No... "

"What is it Korra?"

"I don't wanna go," she pouted back.

"Look there's no time to be emotional now, so come will you?"

"Oh alright but you better give me ice-cream."

"Uhm… sure whatever you say."

He helped her up and made it for the entrance giving Tahno an apologetic gesture as they were making their way out. Bolin helped her with her parka noticing she had no purse and wondered.

"Uhm where's your purse?"

"Purse? I-I don't have one." She unsteadily replied

"Oh. Right."

Taxis were filling the street and they quickly made their way towards the closest one. Since Dancing Dragon was a popular place, Taxi-drivers knew where to catch their prey were it mattered. He gave the driver the address as they speeded off into the night.

Korra was half-asleep by the time they had arrived.

He asked her where she kept her keys, "Pocket." She muttered and made a gesture towards her heart and as he searched, he found them in her inner pocket. He quickly unlocked the door, took off her parka, left it on one of the many hangers, and led her to the living room.

"Mmm…" she stifled a moan as he took a seat next to her.

"Mine." She said and made her way unto his lap.

"Yes yours." He sighed still feeling sorry for her current condition. He noticed the sound of a zipper being pulled and looked around the room for the source until he looked down and found Korra eagerly trying to pull out his manhood.

"Hey, Hey Korra not here, please if Asami finds us she will defiantly kill me."

"Why..." she whimpered.

"Look are you sure about this. Earth to Korra?" She looked up to him with passionate eyes and he knew she was serious.

"Okay okay but not in here."

"Bedroom. Now." She retorted.

He pushed her aside and then stood up and picked her up bridal-style and made his way towards her bedroom. He was feeling it was going to be a night he would never forget as he closed the door shut.

**A/N: Three days of celebration and some alcohol and I end up with this on a Saturday night when I'm not feeling stupid? You bet! Courtesy to ASOT 2013 Unmixed 6hr~ session. I will/might leave out the itsy-bitsy parts still not sure about that. **

**Anyhow Happy New Year!**


End file.
